Mind adventure
by thelightofgod
Summary: Sentado en un salon de clases, realizando un rito shamanico como un juego, el protagonista se adentra en lo mas profundo de su mente para conocer sus secretos. Lleno de varias confusiones, entra en la selva de su imaginacion. Caminando. encuentra en su


**Mind adventure**

**By Diego Trujillo**

¿Alguna vez has retado a tu mente a cumplir con tus deseos? Pues yo si. Pueda ser que solo haya sido un destello de mi imaginación que saliera a la luz mientras jugaba. Pueda ser que fuera solo algo que soné, pero eso, el tiempo lo decidirá.

Desde la parte trasera de un salón de clases, en una aburrida clase de ingles, me encontraba jugando a encontrar a mi animal interno. Trataba de utilizar una técnica que mi amigo Reynaldo, al no tener nada que hacer el día anterior, había conseguido en Internet. La técnica consistía en relajarse en algún lugar, en alguna posición cómoda y sin cosas que pudieran desconcentrarte.

Ese día decidí sentarme cruzando las piernas en el suelo. En frente, sentado estaba Reynaldo, a la izquierda tenia a Alejandra, por lo que era casi imposible para la maestra verme.

Cerré los ojos para comenzar a relajarme cuando sentí una mano picándome las costillas… era Ale. Sentado, comenzamos nuestra común pelea para ver quien picaba mas al otro, era divertido y aunque en varias ocasiones nos había causado problemas, seguíamos haciéndolo.

Sucedió esto varias veces antes de poder llegar a concentrarme. Cuando por fin logre la tranquilidad, fue cuando sentí el silencio en todo el salón y comencé a perderme en el tiempo…

Paso el tiempo. Aunque yo sentí que fueron horas, fue muy poco tiempo, no puedo asegurar cuanto. Y sentí entonces una inmensa tranquilidad. No había mundo. No había salón. No había clases. Solo estaba yo, en el tiempo y solo. Termine por olvidarme de lo que estaba haciendo. Olvide por que me había relajado. Olvide mis problemas. Olvide mis secretos. Solo estaba yo.

Entonces, vi a lo lejos un mundo. No. Una selva. Si, se acercaba lentamente a mi, mientras yo estaba solo en la nada. Cada segundo crecía mas y mas. Cada vez mas rápido. No se detenía. Honestamente, sentí miedo. Una inseguridad de no saber que pasaba. No me preguntaba por la escuela por que ya no había escuela. No había nada en mi mente.

Fue entonces cuando la selva callo en mis pies. Acostado en la selva, sin saber que hacer, me quede así, acostado. Pronto, comencé a escuchar voces. Palabras en el aire que venían de todos lados y de ninguna parte. Me puse en pie y comencé a caminar por la selva.

Era la selva mas extraña que alguna vez pude imaginar. Las plantas no estaban atadas en el suelo. De todos colores florecían y de formas tan complicadas imposibles de describir. Así es la mente. Flotaban como ángeles en tierra. Invisibles para todos menos para mi. Cada vez que extendía mi mano para tocar estas extrañas especies, desaparecían. Los frutos de todos colores nacían, crecían y morían ante mi en una velocidad insuperable. No se porque, pero mire hacia el suelo, no había. Me encontraba flotando en aquel extraño lugar de mi mente. Era mas fácil flotar que pensar. Flotaba por toda la selva viendo como se desvanecían las plantas multicolor. Poco a poco, note un sendero en aquel mundo extraño. No era exactamente un sendero, solo era un lugar sin plantas. Donde nada desaparecía al tocarlo porque no había nada para desaparecer. Estuve en ese sendero durante horas. Hasta que por fin, una montaña totalmente invisible yacía ante mi.

En todo su esplendor, una sombra en forma de elevación se elevaba ante mi formando auroras y estallidos de luz desde adentro. Extrañamente, este era el lugar de donde las voces provenían. Desde la voz mas delicada hasta la mas dura y gruesa, todas hablando en idiomas diferentes. Continué flotando por la montaña, subiendo con poco trabajo hasta la cima, donde desaparecían todas las voces. Había una roca en el punto mas alto. Era de un tono gris transparente pero con una forma que se notaba dura e incomoda. Me aventure a sentarme. Era mas bien cómoda y suave. Sentía como me hundía en tranquilidad, tanta que me acosté. Nada que le pudiera quitar color al mundo mágico de mi mente.

Entonces comencé a imaginar animales. Los que posiblemente se aparecerían en mi aventura imaginada. Un león. Un tigre. Un águila. E incluso pensé en un ornitorrinco o manatí. Comencé a ver a todos los animales que mi mente desenvainaba flotando en un enorme circulo alrededor de mi, como si yo fuera un volcán que sacara animales de mi mente. Pero todos desaparecían en cuanto imaginaba al siguiente animal. Estaba seguro que no era ninguno de esos ya que el animal debería venir por si solo y hablar conmigo.

Espere largo rato a que alguno bajara. Pero no pasaba nada. No me desesperaba ya que mi mente no recordaba sentimientos.

Dispuesto a marcharme, me baje de la roca extraña. Pero entonces oí una voz. No sabia que decía, pues hablaba en un idioma que no conocía. Pero entendí lo que decía. Decía todo y no decía nada. Me preguntaba quien era.

No le respondí.

Preguntaba con mas intensidad y con algo de desesperación.

Seguía callado.

-RESPONDEME- me gritaba la voz femenina. En un idioma que no entendía, pero sabia lo que preguntaba.

-Diego .

-NO PREGUNTE TU NOMBRE- decía la voz imponente con fuerza, pero sin enojo.

¿Qué quieres que te responda?

-SOLO QUIEN ERES.

-No se quien soy. No se donde estoy ni como llegue aquí.

-ENTONCES… POR ESO HAS VENIDO.

-No, yo he venido para encontrar a mi animal interior.

-ENTONCES, NUNCA ENCONTRARAS TU BUSQUEDA.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-LA UNICA FORMA DE ENCONTRAR A TU ANIMAL ES SABER QUIEN ERES.

-Pero si yo se quien soy. Soy Diego.

-NO ME DIGAS NADA. NO SABES QUIEN ERES. NECESITAS. SI QUIERES ENCONTRAR A TU ANIMAL INTERIOR VAS A NECESITAR DE ALGUIEN QUE TE DIGA COMO HACERLO. LA UNICA PERSONA QUE TE PUEDE AYUDAR ERES TU MISMO. SI NO TE CONOCES, NO VAS A PODER ENCONTRARTE A TI MISMO. ES SIMPLEMENTE UNA HISTORIA SIN FIN. PORQUE NUNCA EMPEZO.

-No te entiendo. ¿Quien eres tu?

-YO DOY LAS ORDENES AQUÍ. DIME DONDE ESTAS.

-No se. Vine a mi mente, a mi imaginación, para buscar a mi animal interno.

-TU SABES MAS DE LOS QUE CREES Y CREES MENOS DE LO QUE SABES. TE DEBO DE DECIR QUE NO ACEPTO MENTIRAS. YO SOY TU MENTE MAESTRA. TU ANIMAL INTERNO. LA CONCIENCIA QUE ESCUCHAS ANTES DE HACER ALGO.

¿Eres animal?

-QUE NO ME PREGUNTES NADA! YO SOY LA QUE MANDA. NO, NO SOY ANIMAL. SOY TU. YO TE CONTROLO. YO SOY LA QUE TE DEJA PENSAR. YO SOY LA QUE TE MANTIENE DESPIERTO. YO SOY SIMPLEMENTE LA PERSONA QUE TE DEJARA VIVIR SI ANTES DE IRTE ME DICES QUIEN ERES. ES LA RESPUESTA MAS SIMPLE Y LA MAS COMPLICADA. TU VENIDA AQUÍ NO SERA EN VANO. DE TI DEPENDE QUE YO SIGA VIVIENDO O QUE MUERAS.

-Pe…

-CALLATE! TE ESTOY HABLANDO. IMAGINA COMO SOY. SI QUIERES VERME IMAGINAME.

Entonces, un destello de luz vino desde arriba. A lo lejos, la luz crecía cada vez mas y mas. Cada vez mas cerca de mi. Cuando faltaba poco para que llegara vi a mi mente.

La mujer era hermosa. De piel blanca, cabellos dorados y un cuerpo impresionante. Lucia un vestido de falda larga y sin mangas. El vestido estaba cubierto de hojas de árbol rojas con textura de terciopelo. Primero pensé en la madre naturaleza, después descubrí que era lo que yo había imaginado. Era lo que yo quería ver.

Nos mirábamos directamente los ojos. Sin embargo, no podía ver su cara, mi ojos no la miraban. Era un pedazo borroso en mi vista. Era imposible creer que de una persona saliera esa voz. Y mientras hablaba, caminaba alrededor de mi.

-ASI ES COMO ME IMAGINAS, DIEGO. ESTO ES LO QUE DESEABAS VER.

-Pero yo esperaba un animal.

-SI ESPERARAS UN ANIMAL, YA HABRIA APARECIDO COMO ANIMAL. LO QUE TU BUSCAS ES CONOCERTE A TI MISMO. TE VOY A EXPLICAR. CADA MENTE ES DIFERENTE. TODOS LOS HUMANOS SON DIFERENTES. TU, TIENES ALGO QUE LOS DEMAS NO TIENEN Y LOS DEMAS TIENEN ALGO QUE TU NO TIENES. TU CUALIDAD ES EL VALOR DE LA CONFIANZA. ESTO NO HABLA DE LA CREDIBILIDAD DE TUS ACTOS NI DE TUS PALABRAS. NI DE SI CONFIAS EN LAS PERSONAS QUE TE APRECIAN. LO QUE TU TIENES ES QUE CONFIAS EN TI MISMO. CONFIAS EN LO QUE PUIEDES SER Y EN LO QUE FUISTE. LO QUE TE FALTA PARA CONOCERTE ES CONFIAR EN LO QUE ERES. CUANDO ALCANCES TU CUALIDAD ESTRELLA, SABRAS QUIEN ERES Y QUIEN SERAS, VERAS LA LINEA DE TU VIDA. EN TUS SUEÑOS VERAS COMO TU MENTE SABRA EXACTAMENTE EL CAMINO QUE DEBES TOMAR. TUS DECISIONES TE PUEDEN LLEVAR UN PASO MAS CERCA O MAS LEJOS. DISTE UN PASO ENORME AL ACEPTARTE COMO ERAS. ES TU VIDA. SON TUS CUALIDADES. NO ES UN DEFECTO. DEBES PENSAR EN TODO LO QUE PUEDE PASAR. TE ESTOY AGRADECIDO POR VENIR AQUÍ. PUES YO SOY TU IMAGINACION. CUANDO MUERA, NO QUEDARA NADA DE TI. ES VERDAD QUE A VECES ME GUSTA JUGARTE BROMAS. PERO NADA MAS ESO. BROMAS. NO ES SUFICIENTE QUE SIGAS PENSANDO. LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER ES COMUNICARLO. ESCRIBIRLO, CONTARLO. ENSEÑAR AL MUNDO LO QUE DESEAS. LO QUE TIENES. AHORA TUS GUSTOS SON POR LA CIENCIA, EL DESCUBRIMIENTO. PERO CUANDO YO MUERA SERA ENTONCES UNA BUSQUEDA SIN SENTIDO PUES NO PODRAS IMAGINAR NUNCA MAS QUE TE ESPERARA. ESE ES EL ENIGMA DE LA CIENCIA. ¿ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CREATIVO PARA PENSAR QUE ES LO SIGUIENTE?. ESO ES LO QUE DEBES PENSAR. NO PIENSES EN LO QUE TE DIGAN LOS DEMAS. SIGUE TUS INSTINTOS. TODOS TE ACEPTAN TAL Y COMO ERES, YA NO DEBES DE HACER NADA PARA LOGRARLO. ESTE FUE OTRO PASO. ESTAS MUY CERCA DEL FINAL. PERO NO CREAS QUE POR ESO VAS A LLEGAR, YA QUE EL CAMINO SE HIZO MAS CORTO. ESTAS MAS CERCA DEL FINAL, PERO TAMBIEN DEL PRINCIPIO. ME ESTAS MATANDO CON LA VERDAD, CREA MAS COSAS CONMIGO. HAZ QUE LA GENTE TE VEA COMO ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOCE DE LA VERDAD, SINO LA IMAGINACION. NO LE TEMAS A LOS QUE NO CONOCES. SI TE DICEN ALGO QUE LO DIGAN. ERES TU EL QUE IMPORTA AQUÍ, ASI COMO CADA QUIEN EN SU MENTE. DEBES COMPRENDER COMO EL MUNDO GIRA A TU ALREDEDOR. DEBES COMPRENDER QUE ES LO QUE DEBES DE HACER CUANDO LA GENTE TE DICE LO CONTRARIO: ACEPTAR COMO PARA ELLOS EL MUNDO GIRA ALREDEDOR SUYO.

"TU MISION EN LA VIDA ES SIMPLEMENTE ALCANZAR TU SUEÑO. NO IMPORTA LO QUE IMPLIQUE. TU SUEÑO ES ABRIR TU MENTE AL MUNDO. DEJAR A LOS DEMAS ENTRAR EN TU IMAGINACION. NO DEBES DEJAR QUE LOS DEMAS TE DIGAN QUE ES LO QUE DEBES DE HACER. NECESITAS A ALGUIEN QUE TE APOYE EN LO QUE VAS A HACER. DEBES CONOCER A ALGUIEN QUE TE GUIE POR EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA. POR EL CAMINO DE TUS SENTIMIENTOS. TU SABES QUIEN ES DE QUIEN HABLO. TU ESTAS SEGURO. A LO MEJOR NO ES LO QUE TU MAS ESPERABAS, A LO MEJOR NO VA A SER MAS DE LO QUE TU QUIERES. PERO SI SIGUES LUCHANDO POR TU SUEÑO DEBERAS ENCONTRARTE A TI MISMO PARA SABER QUE ES LO QUE DEBES DE HACER.

"TU VENISTE A MI POR U N JUEGO, NO POR VOLUNTAD. ESO ES LO QUE YO QUIERO, QUE IMAGINES SIN QUERERLO. QUE IMAGINES SIN FORZARLO. TU DON ES LA IMAGINACION, TU CUALIDAD, EL VALOR DE LA CONFIANZA. CUANDO SUPERES LA REALIDAD EN AMBOS, TU MENTE NO VIAJARA POR LA REALIDAD, SINO POR LAS IDEAS. ENTONCES, Y SOLO ENTONCES, SABRAS QUE QUIERES DE TU VIDA.

¿Quieres decir que… debo comunicarme y no descubrir?

-YO NO CONTESTO PREGUNTAS.

-Haré lo que me dices. No investigare. Mi pasión es imaginar y comunicarlo…

-TE RECOMENDARIA QUE NO JUGARAS CONMIGO. SE LO QUE QUIERES DECIR… TE SEGUIRE EL JUGO. NO, NO HE DICHO QUE NO DEBAS CONTINUAR CON TUS GANAS DE DESCUBRIR. SOLO DIGO QUE TIENES QUE HACER TU VERDADERA PASION, SIN OLVIDAR TU PRIMERA PASION. DEBES DE CREAR TU PROPIO MUNDO, NO SEGUIR EN EL DE LOS DEMAS.

-Seguiré tu consejo. Vendré a hablar contigo para decirte lo que descubra. Cuando crea que lo he hecho…

-NO. NO DEBES DE VERME NUNCA MAS HASTA QUE ENCUENTRES EL FIN DEL CAMINO. ENTONCES, YO TE BUSCARE. PERO SI VUELVES A MI, ESCUCHARAS LA MISMA CONVERSACION QUE ACABAS DE TENER CONMIGO, LA VERAS REPETIRSE UNA Y OTRA VEZ…

Entonces, a lo lejos escuche un voz que me llamaba desde muy lejos. _Diego, Diego_.

Mi mente ya no estaba ahí, estaba yo solo en la montaña. Poco a poco, la selva desaparecía de fuera hacia el punto donde estaba yo como centro. Caía en la nada rápidamente. Hasta que de pronto, parpadee y ya no estaba en mi mundo.

El salón de clases era un desastre y el ruido de nuevo molestaba mis oídos. A la primer persona que vi. Ale.

¿Quién me hablo?

-No, nadie…


End file.
